


A Cure for Boredom

by JED1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Blue only encourages him, Gen, Lance is a Doof, Lance's VA has a great singing voice, So Lance thus gets headcanoned as a good singer, who will sing if you give him a quarter of a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/pseuds/JED1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visors darkened in another training exercise, Lance and Blue must find a cure for boredom in the canyons of a planet devoid of any forms of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

The Paladins were blind.

“Alright, so this is a variant of that training exercise we did back on Arus!” Coran’s voice said; far, FAR too chipper about remotely darkening everyone’s visors… AGAIN. “Couloir has no native life-forms, not even plants! So we don’t have to worry about a repeat of that incident on Musan again!” 

“I said I was sorry about that!” Pidge yelped. “How was I supposed to know the moss was a sentient hive-mind?!” 

“Couloir has some of the largest canyon lands in the known universe,” Coran went on, “Nice and twisty. We’ve set up locator beacons for each of you. All you have to do is see through your Lion’s eyes and stroll through the canyons to the beacon! The Castle will radio you once all of you get to your beacons and then you can come back for a spot to eat! Have fun!” 

“Alright team, let’s-” 

“…Shiro. Dude, just… don’t,” Hunk sighed. 

Lance smiled at the huff from the apparently put-out Shiro, then reached up to remove his helmet. 

_That is cheating._

He paused, helmet halfway off his head, and one finger tapped the comm-control on his helmet to switch his comms off out of habit. He’d found that the others tended to give him weird looks when they heard him talking to Blue. “No, it isn’t. It’s being CLEVER and devising a solution to a problem that only falls slightly outside the-” 

_It is cheating. Helmet to stay on._

“…Totally not cheating.” 

_Cheating._

“Oh, fine,” Lance grumbled and pulled his helmet back on and crossed his arms with a huff in the dark. “And what do YOU suggest we do?” 

_Look through eyes._

“…That… well, yeah, if you wanna do it the EASY way…” 

_It is easy. It is nice._ A long pause, then a curious brush across the mind. 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, I just… I like that we… and Pidge doesn’t have the best connection and I don’t want Pidge to feel bad… but most of the others can see through their Lions eyes too so it’s not like it’s something special… I just…” 

_You are special._

Lance snorted. 

_You are my Lance._

“And you are weird.” Lance smiled at the chuff Blue Lion gave at that and then closed his eyes, breathing out slowly as he felt for the purr in the back of his mind… Sinking back into it like laying down in the water, body tingling and cold until the blue light and purr engulfed him. 

Lance breathed in and opened his eyes. 

It took a bit of getting used to, the wider range of vision that the Lions had, and the information that scrawled and flashed across it. …Lance had learned to just treat it like a Heads Up Display like the one he wore back when he was at the Garrison using the Fighter Simulator. He jolted, surprised to see that they were moving, a few curves down the canyon already. “Blue?” 

_…Not cheating._

Lance snickered. “It totally is.” 

============================== 

“Boooooooooooooooooooooooooored….” Lance groaned, slumped awkwardly on his side in the chair, in the sideways cockpit in his sideways giant alien warship on a massive planet of canyons that they were in because they needed training for fighting an intergalactic foe. 

“How can this be so BORING?!” 

Blue’s purr rose and fell in a mental shrug as she lay slumped on her side beside the beacon they’d found DAYS ago. 

_Not days._

Fine HOURS ago. 

_No._

Alright, at least ONE hour ago. 

_…Yes._

“UUUuuuuUUUUuuuuughhhhh,” Lance groaned and shifted in his seat and reached forward to grab the control yokes. Blue rose smoothly to her feet and gave herself a small shake to clear the sand off her frame. “Okay, there’s gotta be SOMETHING we can do to kill the time.” 

_Yes._

========================== 

“ **Dum dum dum dum…** ” Lance hummed as Blue danced back and forth in place. 

“ **Do you hear me? I’m talking to youuuu- “**  
“ **Across the waaaaaaater across the deep. Blue. OCEAN -“**  
“ **Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying…”**  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lance smiled broadly and Blue began to bounce and bob a bit more as she ‘danced’ in the large, open, valley they’d found a short walk away from the beacon.  
“ ** _I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend,_** ” he sang aloud, Blue singing along in his mind.  
“ _ **Lucky to have been where I have been “**  
“ **Lucky to be coming home again…” “** _

““ **Ooh ooh ooh oooOOooh….”** Blue swung her head in a gentle arch, almost ruining the rhythm as she chuffed in laughter. “Blue, TEMPO!!” 

_They don’t know how long it takes…_  
           “ **They don’t know how long it takes…** ” 

============================= 

“I wonder if we could stand on my hands…. Front paws… yours… I mean… Ugh, nevermind.” 

============================= 

A running leap, then a twist in midair to land several hundred metric tons of warship in a graceful skid. 

_THE RUM TUGGER IS A CURIOUS CAT!_  
“ **If you offer me pheasant, I’d rather have grouse…”**

Lance sashayed his hips as much as he could in his seat, Blue dancing sideways in a sashay of her own. 

**“If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat**  
**If you put me in a flat, then I’d rather have a house**  
**If you set me on a mouse, then I only want a rat**  
**If you set me on a rat, then I’d rather chase a mouse!!”**

Blue Lion spun, hiked up her legs and kicked a boulder larger than her head, sending it soaring over the horizon. 

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!_  
“ **And there isn’t any call for me to shout it!”**  
_For he will do as he did, do_  
“ **And there’s no doing anything aboooooOhhhOuuuutOoohhhouuuuut it!!”**

Blue jumped into the air with a small burst of her thrusters, Lance whooped as they did a backflip and landed solidly in the center of the valley. 

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,_ Blue offered with a smug toss of her head.  
Lance swallowed back a laugh and kept singing, dancing in his seat as Blue happily bounced and trounced all over the valley. “ **Oh, when you let me in, then I want to go out!”**

================================= 

“Blue! If you use your ice on the valley we can ICE SKATE!!!” 

================================== 

“No left! LEFT! LEEEFFFT!!! WHERE ARE THE BRAAAAAAAAK-WALL!” 

================================== 

Sprawled on her rump and back against a wall of the canyon, Blue Lion huffed. Lance offered a weak smile. “Okay, so… neither of us know how to ice skate. Should have remembered that before trying.” 

_Yes._

Lance waved Blue’s front paws for a moment, then snickered, having her hold them out stiff in front of her, then waved them again, still stiff. 

_What?_

“This is my kitty cat! This is its kitty fat! It goes pat pat pat!!” 

Blue roared in laughter. 

================================= 

“No, but seriously,” Lance said as Blue Lion used her paws, claws and canon to clear the ice off the valley floor, shoving it all down a canyon that was too narrow for them to walk down anyway. “I’m REALLY good at walking on my hands, we should totally try it.” 

================================== 

“ **Jump out! Blue Lion!**  
**Out of the depths of the blue lake!**  
**Push onward with your boiling courage!**  
**Deluuuuge Punch, Waaaater Rod!**  
**Blaaaade of ice, Blue Sword!**  
**Bluuuuue LiiiiIIIiion! Blue LiiiiIIiIiiiiion!**  
**The guardian spirit of water!** ” 

Blue Lion purred, the floor of the cockpit vibrating under Lance’s feet, making the air itself seem to shake. He smiled and patted the control yokes. “Glad you like it, Blue. Even if it is a bit silly. Think I should come up with others for the rest of the team?” 

_Yes._

================================ 

Blue Lion sat down in front of a cliff that was chest high for her, level and slightly longer than she was nose to tail. Adjusting her weight, she shifted to sit only on her hind legs, lifting her front legs out and holding them stiff again. 

…and proceeded to lightly smash them to the ground in sync with Lance’s singing. 

“ **Let’s start at the very beginning….**  
**A very good place to start….**  
**When you read, you begin with—“**  
_A, be, see!_  
“ **When you sing, you begin with Do, Re, Mi-“**  
_Do, Re, Mi_  
“ **Do, Re, Mi-**  
**The first three notes just happen to be-**  
**Do, Re, Mi…”**  
_Do, Re, Mi_  
“ **Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Tiiiiii…”**

Blue purred and Lance smiled. “ **Dum dum dum dum dum duuuummmm..”**

“ **Doe, a deer, a female deer**  
**Ray, a drop of golden suuuuuuun**  
**Me, a name, I call myself**  
**Far, a long, long way to ruuuuuuun**  
**Sew, a needle pulling threaaaaad**  
**La, a note to follow So**  
**Tea, a drink with jam and breaaaaaaaad**  
**That will lead us back to Do, oh, oh, oh…”**

“ ** _DOE,_ ” **Blue added her own voice to the mix for the first word, rumbling aloud as she sang in Lance’s mind and ‘played piano’ on the slightly unfortunate outcropping in front of her. **“a deer, a female deer**  
_**RAY,**_ **a drop of golden suuuuun  
** _**ME,**_ **a name, I call myself  
** _**FAR,**_ **a long, long way to ruuuun  
** _**SEW,**_ **a needle pulling threaaaad  
** _**LA,**_ **a note to follow Soooooooooooo  
** _**TEA**_ **, a drink with jam and bread  
** **That will lead us back to Do!**  
**Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do– So—Do!!”**

Blue smacked both paws down on the ground. Lance took a moment to catch his breath as he laughed, finally managing to get himself under control after a few false starts. 

“ **When you know the notes to sing**  
**You can sing most annnnnyyyyythiiiiiiiing!”**  
Blue started to lightly smash the outcropping again with stiff forelegs. She would be willing to bet that no one else was having anywhere near as much fun as she and her Lance were.  
“ ** _When you know the notes to sing_**  
**You can sing most annnnnyyyyythiiiiiiiing**  
**_DOE, a deer, a female deer-“_**

================================ 

“Okay… niiiice and easy….” Lance’s hands were clenched on the control yokes and he licked his lips as Blue carefully set her forepaws on the ground of the valley, testing it. “We can do this…” Lance shifted the yokes and Blue pushed with her back paws, hind quarters going up, Up, **UP** … and over, as she smashed back first to the ground. 

_That did not work._

“No. …Wanna try again?” 

_Yes._

========================= 

Fifty accidental back flops later and Lance sighed, hanging from his seat in the upside-down cockpit as Blue laid on her back. With a huff she rolled to her belly and laid with her head between her paws. Lance sighed, fingers drumming the control yoke. “I don’t know, Blue… maybe-” 

Lance paused, blinking. He drummed his fingers on the yoke again. 

The claws of Blue’s right front paw tapped in sync with his fingers. 

He drummed his right fingers again. 

The claws tapped. 

The left claws followed his fingers as well. 

He shifted the yoke and Blue moved into a sitting position. 

Fingers drummed and claws followed suit. He tapped his foot and Blue’s tail thumped on the ground. Lance smiled and drummed his fingers of his right, then left hand. 

Blue kept in sync. 

Drum, drum, tap, drum, tap. TapDrum, drumDrum tap drum dru- 

Lance froze his fingers halfway through drumming them, but Blue’s left claws finished the motion. 

“HA!” 

Blue shook her head sharply, like a dog with a rope, tossing her head up and down a few times as well, rattling Lance around in the cockpit wildly for nearly a minute before she stopped. 

Lance sat in his chair, eyes wide behind the darkened visor. 

…Oh, perhaps she should not have- 

“THAT WAS THE BEST ROLLER COASTER EVER!” 

Blue’s eyes flickered. 

“Holy crow, can we do that again, but like… less random?! It’s like a simulator!” 

Blue purred and shifted through her memories and pulled up the visuals of a space battle she had fought 10,000 years ago with her previous Paladin, letting it fill her vision and most of her scanners as she walked to the center of the valley and adjusted her stance. 

“YOU CAN DO THAT?!” 

_Yes._

And they were off, Blue bouncing and weaving to follow the motions of the long ago battle, keeping one scanner set to the time and place they truly stood in so she wouldn’t smash into anything. 

“BEST! DAY! EVER!!!” 

_Yes._

=============================== 

“Okay… this time we’ve got it.” 

_Yes._

Lance breathed out slowly, he reached out with his hands, and felt them touch the ground. He shifted them carefully, flexing his fingers as he felt the heat bake into his palms, the shift and give of the sand, the small stones pressing into his skin. They shifted their weight and pushed with their legs, up- up- up…. 

And started to go over. Lance yelped and tried to find his balance again but it was WEIRD… like he was trying to do a handstand with his legs held in a lotus position and curled up near his belly instead up in the air and it was throwing his balance off. Blue Lion’s hind legs landed back and the ground and both Lion and Paladin huffed in annoyance. 

They looked around and Lance crowed. “There! Blue, go to that big outcropping! I know what to do!” 

A moment later and Lance again could feel the ground beneath his hands. Carefully, he shimmied their hind legs up the outcropping and moved their forelegs backwards until their back was straight, and their chest just brushed the outcropping. Carefully shifting forward, they tried to get a feel for the balance… and had to brace one paw on the outcropping again… then tried again… and this time they got it. 

Slowly, carefully, they took a step forward, then another. …staggered from one side to the other, then caught themselves near the center of the valley and found their balance again. 

They laughed. “We did it!” 

_Yes. …Now what?_

“…huh. OH! I know!” 

_…Oh. Yes, that will be fun._

“I know right? ….annnnd-“ 

One step forward, then another. 

“ **Put one foot in front of the otherrrrr**  
**And soon you’ll be walking ‘cross the floooooor**  
**Put one foot in front of the other**  
**And soon you’ll be walking out the doOOooOooor…”**

“ **You never will get where you’re going**  
**If you never get up on your feet**  
**Come on, there’s a good tail wind blowing**  
**A fast walking man is hard to beat!”**

“ _ **Put one foot in front of the otherrr**_  
_**And soon you’ll be walking 'cross the floooooor**_  
_**Put one foot in front of the other**_  
_**And soon you’ll be walking out the doOOooOooor…”**_

==================================== 

“Hey, Blue… You know that flight simulator thing you did?” 

_Yes?_

“Can you do it where it’s… where I can practice and stuff reacts instead of a memory?” 

_Yes._

“…Could we…?” 

Blue Lion purred. _Yes._

======================= 

“Alright, that’s got us a clear space! ….Blue, if we ice that Frigate’s primary engines will it fall out of the air?!” 

_This is an old ship… Yes. Need to discover if it will work for modern._

“Something to check out later! Let’s go!” 

They rushed the Frigate while the smaller fighters were still trying to catch up. They would swing around behind, ice the engines and the ship would fall into the lake below… once it hit, Blue could ice the lake, trapping the ship and anyone on-board. 

Dodging the few laser turrets that remained was child’s play for them. Rushing forward, they charged the ice cannon, took a deep breath and- 

Black Lion landed in front of them 

“ _AHHHHH!_ ” 

They clamped their mouth shut around the shot, jaws icing shut as they tried to stop, stumbled, and went into an out of control roll. Black Lion jumped as they pin-wheeled underneath, finally skidding to a stop near the other side of the valley. 

They groaned and got to their feet, pawing at their mouth to break the ice enough to open and close their jaws a few times before turning and walking with as much nonchalance as they could back to the waiting Black Lion and Shiro. 

…who were being weirdly quiet. 

“ _We never turned the comms back on!!_ ” One hand fumbled at their helmet as realization hit them and suddenly Shiro’s worried voice could be heard. 

“-kay? Lance? Hey, what’s wrong, why aren’t you-“ 

“ _Sorry! Turned comms off, forgot to turn them back on._ ” 

“…are you sure? That was… a pretty big tumble.” 

“ _We’re fine._ ” 

A comms screen sprang to life, oddly tucked into a corner of their vision. Had to do something about where it showed up on the Heads up Display, maybe they could talk Pidge into- “…Lance, how many fingers am I holding up?” 

The screen was right in the corner of their vision but they could still see it. “ _One._ ” 

Black Lion stepped closer sharply. “Lance. …Your visor is still dark and you’re just staring straight ahea- You didn’t even look! …Come on, buddy I just want to check for a concussion. …How many fingers?” 

They blinked. “ _The visor is…_ ” Lance blinked again and suddenly plunged back into his own body, alone and blind. 

Oh. Right. Wrong eyes. He’d been looking through the wrong eyes. 

…Well, now he couldn’t even see the comm screen at all! 

_Helmet._

Lance nodded and pulled his helmet off, looking around to get orientated before squinting at his comm screen. There was Shiro, face furrowed in a worried scowl, holding up- 

Oh. 

“Ah heh. Two.” 

“Yeeeah, I think you bonked your head in that tumble. Come on, let’s get back to the Castle of Lions.” 

Well, yeah his head was kind of ringing now that Shiro had mentioned it. “I don’t remember hitting my head though.” 

“Uh huh. Come on,” Shiro steered Black Lion forward and shoved the smaller Blue Lion. “Castle.” 

Lance muttered as Blue let herself be nudged into walking, only for both to yelp when the reason WHY the light was so dim finally registered. “Why are there STARS?!” 

“Because it’s 4 am. …or the local equivalent to 4 am,” Shiro sighed. 

“It was SUNRISE like… an hour or two ago!” 

“…Lance, you’ve been out here for nearly 24 hours.” 

_…Oh. Oops._

Lance blinked and looked at the control yokes. “What oops? What are you oopsing?” 

_We were in-tandem and… with the comms off… We did not keep track of time._

Oh. Well. Lance shook his head and laughed. “It’s okay. Today was fun. We’ll have to do it again sometime soon.” 

“Do what?” Shiro asked. 

“Uh. …Nothing. Talking to Blue. Sorry.” 

Shiro shook his head and chuckled. “At least next time have your comms on, Lance, okay?” 

“Well, you all keep giving me weird looks whenever I talk to Blue!” 

“…No, we don’t.” 

“You’re giving me the look right now!” 

“…No, I’m not?” 

_He is._

“Ha! Blue says you are too!” 

Shiro shook his head. “Alright, kiddo. I’ll try not to, okay? At the CASTLE. After you EAT. And get checked for a concussion. And then SLEEP.” 

Blue chuffed and Lance laughed. “Alright, fair enough.” 

At least they found a cure for boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> #So I had this idea...  
> #and it seemed like too much fun to pass  
> #Lance-centric because he's the only one I could see DOING this  
> #the others are just too serious for dancing around canyons, making up songs, playing piano/keyboard cat and kitty fat, or the like  
> ===============  
> #SONG CREDIT:  
> #Lucky- Jeremy Shada(Lance's VA) and Chloe Peterson  
> #Rum Tum Tugger-CATS  
> #Blue Lion-GoLions  
> #Do Re Mi-Sound of Music  
> #One Foot n Front of the Other-Santa Claus is Coming to Town(Mickey Rooney)  
> ==================  
> #The others found their beacons very shortly after Lance did. Blue DID cheat by starting to walk even as Lance almost took his helmet off  
> #(side note-Pidge DID cheat the same way Lance almost did)  
> #The team just all got called back and Lance had his comms off (which he turned off way back when he spoke to Blue)  
> #The Castle could pick up that Blue Lion was roughly near the beacon and obviously in no distress so they just figured Lance was taking a nap or the like  
> #When it was almost 24 hours Shiro went 'nope. No. That's it. Must go find and check in kiddo  
> #Also the reason it took so long to notice Lance being absent is because this ended up being a 'day off' for the team  
> #Everyone was doing their own thing and it wasn't until Shiro woke up early and checked on the team that he figured it out (Empty bed, empty hanger)  
> =================================  
> #I also wanted to give a glimpse of some 'minor' issues that might occur from being 'in-tandem' with the lions  
> #The Lions don't have the same time scale as the humans which is largely how the duo missed 24 hours passing  
> #Lance was also not fully aware of his own body  
> #as evidenced by him not feeling hungry after 24 hours or realizing he'd smacked his head in the tumble and his not feeling tired at all  
> #The duo also missed small details-like confusing two fingers for one  
> #which was also a tip of the hat to the fact that they were in tandem (seeing it as one finger when 'united' and two when 'separate')  
> ======================  
> #Lance ALWAYS crashes the simulator-even when it's Blue acting as a simulator  
> #I get a snicker every time I imagine how completely and utterly TRASHED that valley has to have been by the end of 'Boredom'... Think about what the duo got up to, then the mass of the Lions and... well, that valley likely looked VERY interesting by the end of it.


End file.
